Of Blogs and Castings
by bluewingedkitty
Summary: Oneshots centering around Fang's blog. On hiatus.


**A/N Okay, this is basically a filler story until more than seven people vote in my poll. And I need an outlet for my humor. What this is is a collection of oneshots centering around the blog. I might do extra stories about how the flock react to the castings: hence the name. You can suggest blog entries by the date in a review or PM. But **_**I**_** get the final word. :) And, for sanity's sake, the flock has some werewolf-esque age freezing mechanism. They're all the same age they were in 2005. Because that just makes my life easier.**

"Maaaaaaaaxxxxxx….."

"Let's go through this again, Nudge. How much is this T-shirt?"

"Seventy-six dollars."

"Oh, and _that's _not expensive, unnecessary and totally ridiculous," Max said sarcastically. "At _all_."

Nudge sighed tragically. "Pleeeeeeezzzzzzziiiiieeeeessss?"

"Not working."

"But _Ma-ax_! It has WINGS on the back of it! Come on! Cave, Max! CAVE!"

"No."

Max looked at me pleadingly. "Help me out here?"

I smirked. "Not a chance."

She eyed me suspiciously. "You're not putting this on the blog, are you?"

"_I'm_ not."

"Nudge is?"

"Bet on it."

* * *

_Next day_

"Please."

"Nudge, I cannot believe you."

"But Max, pleazies!"

"Um, Nudge? You already have wings."

"Oh, poot. Pleeeaaazzziiiieeeesss?"

"No."

"Fang?"

Uh-oh. "Don't drag me into this."

"Can I use your laptop?"

I caught a eyeful of Max giving me _the look_. The look that meant _I will cut your throat tonight if you listen to her._

"Um, I have to use it tonight?" My voice turned up at the end, making it sound like a question. _Yeah. I have to use it tonight to tell the world how much of a shop-a-holic Nudge is. That's right. _

Max turned away.

Nudge gave me Bambi eyes.

Dang.

"Tomorrow," I mouthed.

* * *

_Next day_

"Can I use it now?" Nudge muttered. We were, in case anyone cared, _somewhere. _Somewhere that had lots of National Parks. With lots of trees. In case you care.

"No," I said, yet again.

"You said!"

"After the movie news, I swear." And after Max looks away.

Nudge hovered over my shoulder as I typed **Big Fat Movie News** until I finished.

"Okay, jeez, scary tween. You can use it now." I groaned.

"Thhhhhaaaaaaaaannnnnnnkkkkkk yoooooooouuuuuu!" Nudge squealed. I just groaned again, and walked away to help Max.

"OMG! ANGEL!" Nudge shrieked about 15 minutes later. I shrugged. Max narrowed her eyes at the pair, who were now crouched over my laptop excitedly. "What are they doing?" she hissed at me.

I tried my best wide eyed innocent look. " I haven't the faintest idea."

"Max," Angel began diplomatically that night. "Total would like to say something."

"Total?"

"Arf," Total said nervously. Smart dog.

Angel sighed impatiently. "Never mind, I'll do it, you big, fat chicken. Anyways," she continued. "Nudge and I have found doggy t-shirts."

"Oh?" Max raised her eyebrows.

"They have wings on the back. Total and Akila want one. And, just to be fair, I think every flock member should get the corresponding human wing t-shirt."

"Wha—I don't want a girl t-shirt!" Gazzy blurted out.

"Excellent, only the girls and the dogs get one!" Angel beamed.

"We don't have enough money," Iggy pointed out. He wanted to feed this as long as possible, because he thought a PO'd Max was hilarious. Unlike me, for instance, who found an irritated Max rather scary.

"No. Way. Not. Happening."

"Why don't you ask James, um, whatshisname—Pattenson to get us them?" Angel asked sweetly, her eyes focused innocently on Max's. Realizing what she was about to do, Max slapped a hand over her eyes.

"No. Angel, I'm smarter than that. It's not nice to use mind control on people."

"Fine," Angel said sharply, jutting out her lower lip. "We'll just nag you. And whine. And cry. And throw tantrums."

"Oh no, not a tantrum," Max whispered sarcastically in my ear.

"No comment."

* * *

"Can I used your laptop, Fang?"

Like déjà vu. Only it was _Max_ this time.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Manga news."

"Ugh, screw the manga! I need to get payback!"

"Tomorrow," I said firmly. "And what were you thinking of doing, by the way?"

"You'll find out _tomorrow_," Max said darkly.

* * *

"Okay, done," Max said, grinning evilly and handing me my laptop.

"You know what? I don't think I want to know." I took my computer back and put it in my bag.

"Oh, I suspect you'll find out. _Everyone_ will, I'd bet."

A few minutes later, Nudge asked for the laptop. I winced mentally, and handed it over.

Almost immediately: "OH MY FREAK! OH. MY. FREAK. THAT IS NOT TRUE! NOT EVEN **HALF** TRUE! NOT EVEN CLOSE TO TRUE! WHA—? _WE'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN IN A DENNY'S! _WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?! MAXIMUM RIDE, I SWEAR ON MY WINGS, YOU ARE SO, SO _DEADPANTS!_" Furious typing doesn't begin to cover the sound Nudge was creating with my keyboard.

"Nudge? Don't break the laptop."

"Deadpants?" Max murmured quietly, smirking.

Nudge got up from the laptop with murder in her eyes. "Maximum Ride, I am going to _kill _you."

Max is no coward, and she's no idiot either. "Uh-oh," she muttered.

I dove for my laptop just as Nudge dove at Max, and Max dove away.

"What happened here?" Gazzy asked, bewildered. He and Iggy had just shown up, with Angel.

"Read," I said, giving him the laptop.

"_If you don't stop begging me for that t-shirt, I'm going to tell everyone about that time you ate all those honey roasted peanuts and got the "poots" so bad you got us thrown out of Denny's_….Oh."

"Oh."

"This is _hilarious_!" Iggy, of course.

"I supposed we should tell the readers what's happening. It's too good to keep to ourselves," I said loudly, over Nudge's screams of rage and Max's laughter.

"Right. Tell them we don't think this is funny at all."

I started typing: **Better than the Olympics**_**: **__Just so you know, Iggy, Gazzy and I are not enjoying this whatsoever. We absolutely do not think this is hysterical._

By the time I was done, Max and Nudge were in the air. Max was practically peeing in her pants.

_Just in case you were wondering. Not. Funny. At all._

**A/N Okay. I'm not completely sure that I can use quotes from the blog. If you have any info on that, review or PM me. The date of the last blog entry I used is August 10****th****, 2008. Review, and VOTE! Oh, and Gazzy's casting will be next, whenever I feel like updating.**

**Don't stab Edward Cullen with a pencil, **

**BlueWingedKitty.**


End file.
